Friends Reunited?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Re-working of my first ever story. The hotel bomb has exploded leaving Ruth with more questions than answers. Is Nightingale ever going to be beaten? Can Section D ever be the same? Harry has some uncomforatble questions to answer. Can Malcolm help? All characters from 1.1 onwards may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Reunited**

**A Spooks/MI 5 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the sole property of Kudos and BBC Television. This is my first fan fic, which was devised from the wish list for series 9 discussion I had with other fans. They said write it, so NIA and GSmiley this is your fault! Oh and I don't have a Beta!**

**I have come back to this story to re edit/polish it up at bit because it really bugs me. If you've been kind enough to read it before please take another look.**

Chapter 1

It was almost dark as she looked out the window. She sat at her desk, thinking. She had no idea what had happened at the hotel. only that the bomb had gone off. Her gut twisted as she thought of what may have happened to Harry, Ros and Lucas - not to mention Andrew Lawrence and the other occupants of the doomed hotel.

Sighing heavily Ruth turned her attention back to the computer in front of her, trying not to worry about the people she cared about. Harry had been right when he had described Section D as family. She knew from experience that the loss of one felt like the loss of a brother or sister. Shaking her head sadly she tapped a few keys on the computer, only to find the journalists had already started to add details she knew could not be further from the truth.

_How long had she been back? She wondered?_ Sometimes it felt like a few weeks, sometimes like she'd never been away. In a lot of ways nothing had changed - Harry was still the Section Head, she was still the Senior Intel Analyst. The coffee in the coffee machine was still disgusting and the hours they all worked were never ending. However, in many ways everything was different. Tariq was there now - young and bright - full of enthusiasm for the job. But no Malcolm, no Adam or Zaf- no Jo. God no Jo, the thought of that young girl still brought tears to her eyes. Lucas, Ros and Harry had all carried on. It was what you did in Section D - kept going but while Ruth was all too painfully aware of the fate of Jo, and other long lost colleagues and friends such as Zoë, Tom, Fiona and Danny no one even mentioned Zaf and Adam. After all, they were the two that had helped when she had to escape on that dockside not so long ago, yet it was as if their very existence had been wiped from Section D's history.

Coffee, from the same disgusting machine that had always been there seemed the only option to occupy her mind. Just as Ruth rose from the chair - nearly knocking the desk lamp to the floor the phone rang. With a quick curse as she grabbed the handset the lamp hit the floor. Pushing all thoughts of Jo, Adam and Zaf to the back of her mind she waited for the caller to speak.

"Ruth, it's me"

"Harry. Where are you? Any news?" Ruth garbled, the same sense of dread and fear in the pit of her stomach as when they had heard about the explosion. She closed her eyes in relief as Harry's voice washed over her.

"Still at the hospital. Tariq with you? Lucas needs a few stitches. Broken a few ribs too - but should be ok. Ros, um, Ros, well.."

Ruth went cold. The news Lucas would be ok took the grip of fear from around her heart. Lucas had been through so much and had genuinely been a friend to her since her return and Jo's death that she was delighted to hear he would be back on the Grid in no time. But Harry's broken voice at the mention of Ros' name was almost too much to bear.

"Harry, talk to me. What's happening with Ros?" the knuckles gripping the phone now turning white.

"The Doctor came to talk to me, I'm down as next of kin you see, after her parents and well that business, and Adam.."

"God, and you say I babble!" Ruth tried to lighten the atmosphere, anything to get Harry to spit it out. She could almost feel him pacing down the phone.

"Ah yes , um sorry. Ruth, she's in theatre. Internal bleeding, head injuries, nasty wounds to her leg. The Home Secretary is slightly better. Regained consciousness long enough to threaten me with the sack! Cheeky sod. He's broken ribs, got multiple wounds and a head injury. Seems Ros took the main force of the blast."

There was silence down the line as Ruth absorbed what she'd just heard. Suddenly the Grid was too quiet, too far away from the people she cared about. The flickering lights of the various monitors doing nothing to appease her nerves. "Ruth?" She snapped back to reality "Yes Harry, I'm still here. I'll come to the hospital now, just wait for me."

"No Ruth" Harry gripped the phone. Why was it that hearing her voice suddenly made everything seem that much better ? he thought to himself. "No Ruth, you go home. Send Tariq home too if he's still there. I'm going to take Lucas home and then go and feed Scarlet and come back here."

"I'll go and feed Scarlet and the cats, you see to Lucas. I've still got the key remember? And then I'll come to the hospital. I don't think I'll find anything more on Nightingale tonight. Well, nothing new anyway." With that she replaced the handset. Lucas would live and it seemed that while Ros and the Home Secretary would be out of action for a while, this was so far one nightmare that ended with everyone living. Well, so far anyway. There were still too many questions around Nightingale. Sarah Caulfield was in no position to fill in the blanks anymore, courtesy of her employers at Nightingale, no doubt. But someone must know what and who they are? What the agenda really is? Nuclear war between India and Pakistan had been averted largely by Lucas and Ros' quick thinking and reactions, but what if they had a plan B? What if there was a plan B that they hadn't discovered?

"God, I miss the old days." Ruth mumbled to herself as she shut down the computer for the night. "Everything was so much simpler - feed the cats, work, talk to Harry, laugh with Adam, Jo, Fiona and Zaf and still save the world on a weekly basis, if we were lucky. What happened to those boys?"

Collecting her belongings, checking Tariq had indeed gone home and wasn't stuck in the Registry Ruth began making her way to the main doors. She'd promised Harry she'd take care of the pets and meet him back at the hospital. There were questions she needed answering, and as far as Ruth knew only one man could answer them. The only problem was would he want to.

xxxx

A/N Yes, this is edited. Not sure what people think about revisiting old stories and reworking them but I have never liked the way this story came across - without sounding big headed I think my writing now is better than it was in 2010. I hope people don't mind. Please let me know what you think. The old version of this story has been deleted but I would like to thank everyone back then who encouraged me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer ; I still do not own Spooks. Thank you for the reviews. Back to A Spy's Daughter soon.

Chapter 2: Question Time

The drive from Harry's house to the local A&E department had been the longest of her life, despite the roads being unusually empty. Sighing heavily she realised the lack of traffic was probably due to the Met closing the roads around the hotel. As she arrived in the reception area of the busy Emergency Department it was obvious the midst of a Major Incident. The Triage Nurse looked in no fit state to help as she helped an apparently drunk young man to a chair. Ruth stood in the line trying to find Harry or Lucas among the crowd.

Just as Ruth was giving up hope of finding them and going outside to ring Harry on her mobile a young man grabbed Ruth's arm, startling her from her thoughts.

"TARIQ! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Ruth pulled her arm away as Tariq nodded that they were in a private waiting room, just off to the side of the main A+E waiting room. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically as he ushered her back inside the department.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't hear me over the noise if I shouted. Everyone's in here."

The door to the small and dingy 'Family Room' opened to reveal a few plastic chairs with a very bruised and sore Lucas sat in one and Harry stood staring out the window.

"Thought I told you to go home " Ruth smiled as the younger man shook his head. "Do you never listen?"

"He's worked with you too long." Lucas raised an eyebrow as Harry smirked slightly.

"You're Section D, same as me and you're here. We're a team yeah? Stick together. Wanted to know what happened to the two super heroes here."

Tariq slumped down in one of the less damaged chairs, just as Lucas shot a him a look that went somewhere between pride in the young man for not following orders and wanting to slap him for calling them superheroes. Harry remains stood at the window. Just turning to acknowledge Ruth's arrival as Malcolm walked in trying to balance three machine coffees while pushing the door open.

"Malcolm ? How? Who told."

Ruth and Lucas both on their feet in an instant trying to help with the coffees and explain the ex spooks presence in the room. Although Lucas was quite a bit less mobile than usual. Malcolm handed Lucas a coffee as the younger man winced in pain. It was obvious that the explosion had broken at least one of Lucas' ribs as well as damaging his back.

"Ah, yes well." Malcolm smiled slightly at Ruth. "I was watching the television news. It seems that I really cannot leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble. Let's just say I put two and two together and worked out Section D was involved. So, here I am. Semi-unretired if you will."

Ruth glanced at Harry before hugging Malcolm.

"It's so good to have you back." She whispered as he blushed profusely.

##############################

Hours passed as the team waited for news of Ros and Andrew Lawrence. It seemed that the Home Secretary was slightly less injured than the Section Chief but still in danger. Harry glared at his mobile before getting to his feet once more and heading outside to call Andrew Lawrence's mother. Despite her only child fighting for his life the pensioner seemed reluctant to leave her home. Harry knew in that moment he would never understand how a parent could turn their backs on a child. He shoved his mobile back into his jacket pocket and ran a tired hand over his face. He was worried sick and knew the other Section Head's and JIC members would berate him for being so close to his team but he couldn't care less what the other Head's thought. Section D were family; it was as simple and complicated as that. He turned to see Ruth walking towards him and smiled apologetically.

"Harry? Are you ok? The nurse says Ros is out of theatre. She's made it to Intensive Care, but we can't see her yet. Um, she lost a lot of blood, but they are hopeful. Harry?"

Ruth touched his arm, unsure if her words had got through to him.

"Harry, Ros made it. So far. Andrew Lawrence is in the High Dependency Unit. The doctors are hopeful." She rubbed her eyes, the lateness of the hour and the day's events now weighing on her.

"Yes Ruth, I heard you. Sorry, sometimes I think I'm too old for all this. I think we just came too close today. " Harry looked at Ruth, not on the verge of tears but something in his voice suggested one more piece of bad news may just break him. Ruth realised her hand is still on his arm and slipped it in to his hand. If he was surprised by her gesture as she was, he didn't show it, just held on to the considerably smaller hand enveloped in his own.

"Harry Pearce, listen to me. We have faced Armageddon before and we will again. You are not too old. Without you Section D wouldn't exist, and you know it. Come on, let's get Lucas home and get some rest, tomorrow we find the baddies."

Harry looked at her out the corner of his eye a slight smirk began to emerge "Baddies? Really Ruth?"

"Well, you didn't correct Tariq with his superheroes reference." She smiled up at him. Something in the air seemed to crackle as Ruth held his gaze. "Come on, let's round the others up and get you home."

##############################

Ruth walked back to the A&E department holding Harry's hand. It didn't occur to her to drop it and walk away, even when Malcolm and Lucas appeared in the doorway. Tariq was close behind the older men, clearly bemused at the conversation.

"Hold on." Tariq looked from Malcolm to Lucas. "Who is Zafar Younis? Who's Adam Carter? As far as I know there is no one in deep cover."

"No there's not." Ruth frowned as the men fell silent. "And I would know."

"Ah." Malcolm looked at his feet. "Well, that is to say."

"Harry." Ruth stepped away from him and looked in his eyes. "I think you and I need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Details**

Harry was relieved that the drive back to his home was almost in silence. He needed time to collect his thoughts and he knew Lucas felt the same. Ruth rested her head back against the car seat and tried to focus on the day's events. They had come so close to loosing another of their strange little family that she was shaken. She knew Lucas felt the same.

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to force the memory of the explosion to the back of his mind. It seemed one minute Ros was ordering him to take the larger man out of the hotel and the next he was on the floor with debris landing all around him. The noise had been deafening and he knew there was no way anyone still inside the hotel would be walking out. Sighing heavily his thoughts turned to Ros. She was probably the best friend he had ever had and he knew she trusted him, which was probably the biggest compliment Ros could give annyone. She didn't trust anyone easily so to be taken into her confidence was surely an honor. Glancing at his hands he knew he really didn't want to be in the car, headed towards Harry's house. He wanted to be sat at Ros' side, waiting for news on his friends' progress.

Harry pressed his foot to the accelerator, glad that Ruth had agreed to leave her car in the hospital car park. He knew taking her back to retrieve it meant they had to spend some time alone together. Maybe then he could explain everything. The streets whizzed by as the five occupants of the car sat in silence. For a moment Harry felt sorry for Tariq. The baby of the team had already witnessed so much, now he was going to find out one of the darker secrets of Section D. He just hoped the news wasn't too much for the lad.

#######################

The wind and rain battered the windows of Harry's living room as Ruth stared out into the night. It suited her room perfectly. Lucas sat on the sofa near Malcolm as Harry stayed in the doorway. Tariq sat a little apart from the others with Muggles at his feet.

"The last time we were all together like this was when Colin.. " Malcolm closed his eyes as he remembered his friend. "I mean."

"After he died." Ruth replied kindly. "I know."

"Who?" Tariq began as Ruth shook her head slightly.

"No, not now." Ruth sighed, just as Tariq was about to ask "Colin was our friend Tariq. Ok, what exactly were you three talking about? What happened to Adam and Zaf?" the next words weredirected at Harry. "What don't I know?".

The silence in the room was almost deafening as Ruth turned to face Harry. Lucas looked up, keen to find out what had happened to the two former spooks. It seemed an open and shut case as far as Adam Carter was concerned. The man had died in a devastating car bomb but the fate of Zafar Younis was still unknown. He glanced at his boss and almost felt sorry for the older man. Ruth could be just as determined as Ros when she wantd to be. Harry sat down, loosned his tie as the small dog sat by his feet. It seemed even Scarlet knew something was wrong.

"Zaf was taken, not long after you left Ruth. MI-6 wanted him to go after the Redbacks. They caught him - or so we thought at the time. They told us he was dead. Sent us evidence." Harry closed his eyes at the memory. "Seems he escaped but we had no news of him for almost a year. Ros kept looking even, when to my eternal shame I thought it was useless."

The men in the room all dropped their eyes to the floor. Ruth's however never left Harry's face. For once the hands that fidget with everything were still. Everyone in the room knew what the infamous Redbacks were capable of. Ruth felt her blood run cold at the thought of her gentle and cheeky friend falling into their clutches.

"He's dead." The tears that filled her eyes almost broke his heart all over again. The other men in the room remained silent. "Zaf's dead and you did nothing to return his body? What about Adam? He wouldn't have given up on him!"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "For a long time we thought he was dead, Ruth. There was nothing to suggest he had survived. They sent us some teeth which DNA matched him. But not long after Ros' enforced exile I heard something. Internet chatter, if you will. Well Ben brought it to me actually. He knew of Zaf through Jo and at that time he was beginning to mistrust Connie. With hindsight the boy was right to mistrust her!" Malcolm got to his feet and began pacing the living room. He could still picture the room where Ben's dead body had been left to rot.

"Yes" Harry stepped in, " Hindsight is a wonderful thing. Jo and Adam were caught too. They escaped, as you know."

"What do I know Harry? Jo said nothing to me about Redbacks or being captured."

Ruth looked on the verge of tears. She'd been in Cyprus and her friends were in trouble. She knew it was irrational but the guilt twisted her stomach painfully. She felt sick. Harry's voiced softened as he looked at the small dog at his feet. It was almost as if he hoped Scarlett would pick up the painful story for him.

"Well Adam was the only one who really knew what happened in there, but they hurt Jo. Badly. She was never really the same when she came back. Adam wanted to throw himself back into work, and we needed him too - with Ros in Russia. Anyway there was the fiasco at Remembrance Day. The threat was real and the explosion was too. Jo knew what we were going to do. There was a chance to get Zaf back and she wanted to take it. Some MI 6 officers had provided us with intel that an organisation may have Zaf and there was a chance we could get him home. Jo agreed to come back to work early. Adam used the car bomb to fake his own death and look for Zaf."

Lucas and Ruth sat silent trying to absorb the information. To the left of Lucas ,Tariq sat open-mouthed.

"It was a black op. Totally untraceable. No paper chain, no back up. That's why Adam had to do it. Only Harry and I know about it. Nicholas Blake had an idea something was wrong but we couldn't risk anyone else knowing." Malcolm explained.

Ruth stood and walked to the window. Peering out into the night, she sighed suddenly more tired than she'd ever been. Malcolm looked around the room.

" There's been some chatter lately. Stuff mainly from GCHQ that I didn't understand. If what you're saying is right, then Adam and Zaf may not be dead.. I believe they may be in South America". Harry now stood there in shock.

"Malcolm! How are you still monitoring internet chatter? How is that possible." Ruth smirked, it wasn't very often Harry was wrong-footed. The pout made him even more adorable.

"Harry, I've been in MI-5 for years! It's not that difficult and I suppose old habits die hard."

"Well then." All eyes suddenly on Lucas. "How do we get them back? Is there anyone in, I dunno Chile? El Salvador that can help us? We can't just leave them there. I know what it's like to feel you've been left in another country to rot. We can't just abandon them. Not if there's any chance at all they're still alive. Ros will have a fit and Jo, well she'd want them back."

"I don't know about El Salvador." Ruth smiled slightly as Harry frowned. "But I may just have an old friend in Chile that may be able to help. That's if we can find her after all this time."

#########################

A/N Please review. Hope this works better than the orginal. Next time, the truth about Zaf, Zoe and Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer not mine**

**Sunshine?**

Ruth looked around the Grid. The atmosphere was almost palpable. Harry had spent most of the morning in briefings and various meetings as he tried to get 'those bloody pen pushers who didn't have a clue off my back.'. He knew if Lucas and the others were ever going to pull off a Black-Op under the noses of the Powers-that-be he had to make sure that everything appeared to be as it should. He knew that the section was being watched more than ever. The aftermath of the explosion meant they were under the spotlight, and in the words of Richard Dalby the vultures were circling. Harry knew the other Section Heads and the JIC had to be kept in the dark. As such Ruth hadn't seen much of him since the morning, as she busied herself with going over almost every piece of paperwork Adam and Zaf had left, avoiding requests from Special Branch and researching everything around the still mysterious Nightingale. Malcolm had gone to the hospital as Ros had regained consciousness and was once again threatening to discharge herself against medical advice.. Although how anyone could do that with two IVI's and a catheter in situ was beyond Malcolm's grasp. Still, it showed Ros would be ok, she still had the fight they all loved her for.

Ruth sighed as she watched Lucas jog through the Pods, his eyes had lingered on Ros' abandoned desk long enough for Ruth to see the flash of pain that crossed his face. She knew the Section Chief and the Senior Case Officer were close but now she was beginning to see how close they were. Lucas was devastated by Ros' injuries and her enforced stay in hospital.

"Lucas." She smiled slightly as he walked towards her. The file he had pulled from the Registry still in his hand.

"There has to be something that links Nightingale to all this. Something we haven't found yet." He sat in Ros' empty chair. Ruth sighed as he stared at the paper work in the Eyes Only file. She nodded once.

"If it's there, whatever it is we'll find it."

"Yeah." He sighed as Malcolm placed a large black coffee in front of him. "Thanks."

" We will find something, we will" Malcolm stated, as a matter of fact. "It will just take time." Suddenly the Pod doors whooshed open to reveal a bedraggled Harry emerging from the Pods.

"Ruth, Lucas, Malcolm, Tariq! Briefing room **NOW!"**

Harry's tone left no room for argument as the four bone weary spooks rose from their stations.

"Lucas, ever noticed how he always calls Ruth's name first" Tariq smiled and shook his head. Lucas smiled _ignorance of youth eh?_

"Tariq, with Harry, Ruth always comes first". Lucas stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as each of them took their alloted seats in the Briefing Room. Ruth next to Lucas with Malcolm and Tariq opposite. Ruth noticed that Harry remained standing and that for once she was the only female officer fit for duty. _How on earth am I going to cope with all this testosterone?_ Ruth pondered as Harry began pacing the room.

"Right, I've been to the hospital. Before you ask, Ros is a lot better. Still on a lot of medication, but healing. Says we should find those responsible for this-before she does. She said to say thanks for the flowers, Ruth. I also spoke with Andrew Lawrence. We have permission to do this, but the government retain total and I mean total deniability. If we fail, if anything goes wrong the will be no back up. CO 19 will not come to the rescue. We are on our own."

He continued pacing but stole a look at Ruth, who looked worried.

"If this goes wrong. If we don't get the outcome we want I will no longer be Head of Section D. I will no longer be a member of MI 5. I have been left in no uncertain terms on that score."

Ruth closed her eyes momentarily as Harry spoke. It seemed unthinkable to have a Section D without Harry at the helm. For the first time since she returned she wondered how much more she could take. Harry stopped pacing and looked at her as she opened her eyes. For a moment it seemed there was no one else in the room. It was only when Malcolm discretely coughed that they realised the others were still there..

"Ok Lucas, what have we got?"

Lucas at least looked contrite.

"Not much, we know that Nightingale has an operation in South America. We have heard talk of a British man - well believed to be Welsh actually meeting known Nightingale operatives in the area. Something about a young asian man escaping-we can presume that's Zafar Younis. I'm going to talk to some contacts but I can only think the best way to find these missing agents is to get to South America."

Lucas paused as he looked around the table and saw the faces of Ruth, Malcolm and Harry visibly pale. Ruth mouthed a silent "oh no" while Harry looked fit to explode. He punched the table causing the papers Ruth had brought with her to fall to the floor.

"BLOODY DANNY! I told him not to tell Will where Zoe was! I BLOODY told him he wasn't to be trusted!"

Malcolm went on to quickly explain the Zoe/Will saga and Danny's part in it. It did now seem that Zaf had escaped his captors and somehow emerged in South America. Zoe it seemed was still in Chile and it also seemed that while it was possible that other Welsh men could be in Chile, not many would be married to an English former MI 5 agent in hiding. Ruth wanted to cry. It seemed that if Will had been meeting operatives from Nightingale in South America Zoe and her daughter Emma were in as much danger as Adam and Zaf. While there seemed to be at least some hope of Zaf being alive, Adam's fate was less certain. For some unknown reason Ruth felt so guilty about Zoe and Emma. The children that got caught up in such messes never seemed to fair well. Thoughts of Nico and Wes crept into her mind and the tears nearly fell.

"Um, would now be an opportune moment to mention some intel I came across last week?" Malcolm looked at Harry before staring at his papers in front of him. Harry frowned slightly before nodding.

"Please enlighten us.".

"Um. Well. When we first heard that Zaf was possibly not dead and we were dealing with the threat that was posed to the Remembrance Day service last year Adam decided he had to go after Zaf. That is why I told him to keep driving the car when you told him to abandon it. We wanted to use the explosion to cover his tracks."

"I remember. I also remember sanctioning no such thing!" Harry stared at his old friend. When the bomb had gone off Harry really had believed his friend was dead-it was only Malcolm reassuring him later, before he went to see Wes that Harry knew about the elaborate rescue bid Adam had launched.

"Yes, quite" Malcolm pushed on. " Anyway for the first few weeks I heard from Adam quite regularly. He was worried about Nightingale. The Russians seemed to know about it, as did the Americans. But the UK were ignorant - then I heard nothing. I had no way of contacting him to establish his safety. That's why I retired. I'd failed too many people. Adam, Zaf, you Ruth. Anyway, last week I got an email. Just a bunch of co-ordinates really. A grid reference for Chile, with the words the "bird has flown the cage". Since looking up the co-ordinates and finding they are indeed Chile I believe he was referring to Zoe and Emma having gone into hiding. I think-no I believe Nightingale is bigger than we ever thought. I also think Adam, Zaf, Zoe and the girl are together. That Adam has been undercover and the moron Zoe married has sold them out."

The team sat in silence. So much of this was new to them all. Lucas knew his interrogator in Russia had wanted to know about Nightingale. He'd told Harry about it before, but Harry hadn't seemed to know what he was talking about. But now there seemed to be a real chance that Adam and the others could return.

"Malcolm, when do you next expect to hear from Adam?" Tariq was obviously thinking along the same lines as Lucas.

"Um I don't. But in the past it's always been a Tuesday."

"Send him a message. Tell him to come home. We have operatives in North America. Tell them sod the op and get home. Zoe's sentence has to be due to end. Harry, there has to be a way we can do this?" Ruth's voice broke slightly, but she would not cry. Tariq stared at the desk, unsure what to say.

Harry nodded, his eyes locked with Ruth's for a moment before he turned to Lucas and Tariq.

"We have reason to believe three MI-5 officers are alive and in danger, as is a four year old child. All British nationals. I think we can be justified in bringing them home. But remember if this fails, if there is no chance of finding them or returning to the UK this meeting never happened nd you will have Dolby in charge until my replacement is found."

"Ok." Tariq stared at the heavily polished desk. "I am due some leave. I have family in Karachi, we can say I'm there. Lucas is still supposed to be on the sick, and unfit for duty. That can explain us going off radar for a while."

"Tariq." Lucas turned to the younger man. "You've never gone dark before."

"You're going to need a techie out there. And there's a first time for everything." Harry smiled slightly, proud that the baby of the team was willing to step up and be counted, despite never having met the officers he was volunteering to save. Lucas glanced at Ruth.

"How soon can we be on a flight to Chile?"

################

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**If You Can't Stand the Heat**

Ros looked around the small room that Malcolm used as a living room. She hated being kept out of the loop but knew Malcolm and Harry believed it was for her own good. She was also incredibly grateful that he had offered to let her stay until she was ready to return home alone. He knew how fiercely independent she was, there was no way she would ask for help. She was desperate to get back to the Grid, knowing that they were even more short-staffed than usual. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and winced. Her back burned with every movement and she knew there was no way she would let the others see her as anything less than full fitness. For a moment she was transported back to when Lucas had visited her in hospital. The morphine had been coursing through her veins along with a cocktail of antibiotics so the plan Lucas had told her about had seemed sensible. Now in the cold light of day she wasn't sure that Harry would have agreed to sending two operatives to South America. Picking up her mobile phone she glanced at the screen wondering if she would ever hear from the pair of errant officers again.

##################

The South American sun burned the ground a charcoal grey as Lucas walked through the market. The noise of the market hit him like a brick wall. The smells of the market stalls and the traders yelling jarred his senses. Tariq narrowed his eyes, squinting in the hot sun as he watched Lucas chat to the pretty young stall holder. It seemed that Lucas had learned a few tricks from Ros when it came to getting information out of people.

"Si." The pretty dark haired girl smiled.

"Gracias." Lucas dipped his head as he walked away. "What?"

"How many languages do you speak?" Tariq took the coffee from him.

"Bits of a few. Look an English man has been here. Not an expat but someone who seemed to be more than a tourist. Maria."

"Oh it's Maria now."

"Shut up." Lucas smirked. "She told me about an Englishman with blonde hair."

"Adam?"

"Maybe." Lucas looked out over the market. "Maybe, this time we've got lucky."

##############

Adam closed his eyes as he pressed the 'send' button. It was the first time in almost six months that he had been able to get a message back to the UK. The sense of relief was almost overwhelming and he knew there was a very good chance he wouldn't be able to get an answer from Malcolm. He pushed his chair away from the table and paid the boy on the till before heading out into the Santiago heat. For the first time since he had arrived in South America he knew he had a concrete lead. He just had to get to Chile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth, Harry and Malcolm had managed to keep up the façade of normality for longer than even Ruth had expected them to. Every time Dalby or one of the JIC ventured onto the Grid she was sure they would see through the facade and just know they were running a Black Op right under their nose. She ran a hand through her wavy brown hair and closed her eyes.

"Ruth."

"This is insane." Ruth sighed. Harry nodded before pulling up Tariq's abandoned chair and sitting down.

"I know."

"Adam and Zaf are still alive." Ruth's eyes filled with tears. Harry instinctively covered her hand with his. "Ros survived the worst terrorist attack on UK soil since Section D was formed."

"She's tough." Harry held her gaze as Ruth nodded.

"No, she wants us to think she is."

"I know." Harry glanced at the table, amazed but pleased that Ruth hadn't slipped her hand out from under his. "If Adam and Zaf come home, if Zoe brings the girl."

"Emma."

"Emma." Harry smiled slightly. "Then there will be a place for them here. I'll clear it somehow. If they want it." He glanced up, aware he was being presumptuous.

"Adam will want to come back. I'm not sure if Zaf will. Not without Jo." Harry closed his eyes, aware that they had barely talked about the young girl since she had died. Ruth squeezed his hand gently, aware the memories were just as painful for him.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." Harry sighed.

"Another hour and we should hear from Lucas and Tariq. If they miss this call in then we know something has gone wrong." Malcolm stated as he walked back in.

"Yes." Harry sighed as Ruth reclaimed her hand. He knew the next hour was to be the longest of his life.

###############

Zaf opened his eyes. He ached in places he wasn't even sure he knew he had. The beatings at the hands of the Redbacks made him feel another thirty years older than he really was. He stared at the ceiling and tried to catch his breath, grateful that he had found Zoe and that she had gone against her boneheaded husband and allowed him to stay. He had no idea what to do next, but somehow he had to get back to the Uk and there was no way he was leaving Zoe and little Emma with the man he had learned was no more than a common thug. He gingerly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He knew Zoe was arguing with Will, something that seemed to be a daily occurence. He forced his aching body to move aware that he was not going to stand by and listen to Will hit his friend.

"Zoe, take the baby and get out of here."

"Zaf."

"Yeah, do as Zaf says and run away."

"Mummy." Emma sobbed. Zaf closed his eyes, heartbroken tat the little girl had heard what was clearly a violent argument. Zoe reacted quickly, stepping in between Will and Emma before the violent welshman could touch the three year old.

########################

The market was alive with noise as Zoe walked with Emma at her side. The little girl's hand was grasped in hers as she tried to make the trip as normal as possible. The variety of Spanish, English and raised voices distracted Emma as Zoe prayed whatever was going on back at her little house was not getting out of hand. She bent forward to examine a dress Emma had taken a shine to when she froze. The voice asking questions was decidedly British. It wasn't the accent of an ex pat with all the slang and colloquialisms people picked up during their time abroad.

"Zoe." She closed her eyes as Emma gasped. "This must be Emma." He smiled at the little girl who just frowned.

"What the?"

"Is that anyway to meet an old friend? Come here." He pulled her into his arms as Zoe began to cry.

"Adam."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought it was time I found you and Zaf and took you both home."

#####################

A/N Not too sure about this chapter. PLease review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**In the Heat of the Night.**

"Adam Carter." Zoe shook her head as the little girl stood behind her and held her skirt. "How?"

"We had intel to suggest Zaf is still alive."

"Oh." She looked away.

"And then there was the chance to see you. See if you wanted to come home."

"Hone?" Zoe looked around at the busy market and sighed. "I don't even know where that is anymore."

"London. England. The UK."

"Section D." Zoe took a deep breath. "Harry, Danny, Ruth, Malcolm. That ridiculously awful coffee." She smiled at the memories. "What happened to them all?"

"Harry is still there."

"Part of the furniture." She fell into step next to him as Emma watched the newcomer warily. "How's Fiona?"

"Ah." Adam looked away. Zoe knew in an instant that she had said the wrong thing.

"Oh Adam. Oh, no not her. I am so sorry. Was it something with 6?"

"No, she came across to us. It was an op that went wrong. Danny saved her life." He closed his eyes, knowing how close Danny and Zoe had been. "Then her ex-husband found her and killed her. Danny's sacrifice was for nothing."

"Danny?" Zoe's eyes immediately filled with tears as Adam nodded.

"Who's Danny?" Adam sighed as Emma spoke for the first time.

"He was friends with me and Mummy."

"Does Daddy know him?" Emma twirled a dark curl around her fingers as she watched Adam nod.

"Yes."

"But are they friends?"

"Danny has gone to Heaven now, darling." Zoe surprised herself as she kept her voice steady.

"Oh." Emma looked up at the sky and waved.

"Who are you waving to?" Adam asked.

"Danny. He was Mummy's friend and he might see me wave from Heaven." She walked along as both adults smiled sadly.

"He just might." Adam replied as Zoe closed her eyes.

"Adam, you said you were looking for Zaf?" Adam's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend's name. He ha a feeling his contacts in 6 may have been right.

#################

Ruth stared out at the rain as she stood in the reception area of Thames House. Accessing the Grid had become increasingly difficult since the explosion at the hotel. It seemed Dolby had become determined to make Section D pay for what he saw as their apparent failure to stop the hotel bomb. The fact two of their officers had almost died seemed to be irrelevant.

"Miss Evershed." He glared at her as she let Stan wave a metallic wand over her.

"Good morning."

"Tell Harry I shall be on the Grid at 9 am sharp."

"You can tell me yourself." Harry narrowed his eyes as he walked in. "Ruth, Stan." He nodded as Ruth bit her bottom lip. Stan smiled.

"Sir Harry." He nodded back. "My apologies for the inconvenience. Can I ask how Ros is?"

"On the mend." Harry smiled. "She'll be back before you know it."

"Good to know." Stan smiled as Dolby glared at Ruth. "She's a proper lady that one."

"She is." Ruth agreed.

"Service could do with more people like your team Sir Harry. Said it before."

"And no doubt it'll be said again." Dolby's clipped tones cut off the friendly security guard. Ruth smirked slightly as the older man glared at him. Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"Say it as I see it. Sorry about this Ruth." He turned the wand off as Harry led Ruth away leaving a disgruntled Dolby in his wake.

"He knows something is going on." Ruth stated as they entered the lift. Harry nodded before pressing the button for the fifth floor.

"Probably but he has no idea what and no proof to go on."

"That never stopped Mace." Ruth glared. "Harry, if they know something is going on. If they."

"There is nothing they can do. We heard from Adam last night. He's alive and he's in South America. There is a very good chance we can get Lucas and Tariq to his location. Ruth, we can do this."

"I hope so." She looked away as he rested a hand on the small of her back.

"Ruth, we just need to get through tonight." She turned and caught his eye, a blush rising up over her cheek. For a moment he saw a glimpse of the easily flustered Ruth he had known before she had been exiled to Cyprus. She nodded once before walking through the Pods.

"Ros." Harry almost spat the word out as he saw the blonde Section Chief turned to face them, leaning heavily on crutches. "What the?"

"Harry." She tried to summon up all the ice she was known for but something about the bandages and crutches took away from the Ice Queen image. "I need to know what is going on. Where are Lucas and Tariq? And don't tell me on leave because I know Lucas told me he was going away but the drugs must have dulled my brain because I can swear he told me he was going to find Adam and Zaf."

"Ros." Ruth ran a hand through her curls and slumped in her chair. "Dolby will be here at 9."

"This gets better and better. I suggest you talk quickly."

#########

Lucas was exhausted and couldn't help but worry about what was going on in London. He knew the rest of the team would be trying to work out a way of keeping their location under wraps. He was also worried about Tariq. The new boy had never been away from London and he knew the boy was slightly out of his depth. He stared out of the bus window watching the darkened streets of Santiago rush by. In less than an hour they would be in Chile and hopefully a few hours away from finding the missing officers.

"Lucas?" Tariq yawned.

"If you ask are we nearly there yet, I will shoot you." Lucas smiled as the younger man's eyes widened.

"No, I was going to ask what do you think the chances of me getting a decent wi-fi signal in Chile are."

"No idea mate." Lucas turned his attention back to the darkened windows.

###############

Zaf swallowed hard as the muscles in his back burned. The small house Zoe and Will had obtained in their time in Chile was a mess. The table in the middle of the room smashed under the force of his body hitting it. The sofa still remained upturned and he knew his lip was bleeding, the metallic taste of blood filing his mouth.

"Can't turn my back for a minute." Adam shook his head as Zaf looked up.

"How the?"

"Long story involving Lucas North, Ros and Remembrance Sunday."

"You remember each other." Zoe smiled as she led Emma into the room. "Oh my God. Oh Zaf."

"Zaf!" Emma ran into his arms.

"You ok?" Zaf smiled as the little girl frowned at him.

"Yeah. Mummy and me went to the market and we found Adam." He smiled as the little girl told the story.

"Where is he?" Zoe asked as she looked around her home.

"Said my days in this world were numbered. Punched me and went."

"You never used to get involved in fights." Adam commented as he pulled a chair up.

"No." Zaf agreed. "Never really let a man knock seven shades out a woman either. Adam, this guy is not right. He's drunk most of the time. Talks to Emma like she's scum and Zoe is terrified of him. Says she has to stay because she can't go back to the UK because she's supposed to be in prison."

"Well, I might just be able to help with that." Adam smiled. "Let's sort your lip out and get these girls out of here."

"Best thing you said since you turned up." Zaf got to his feet wincing. Adam watched him walk to the bathroom more worried than he had been five minutes earlier when he walked in. He knew he had to get a message to Malcolm but had no idea how.

#############

A/N More soon x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - see previous

Always the sun

Adam stared at Zaf as his friend moved gingerly around the smashed up living room. He had known the REdbacks were keen on torturing the former agents they captured but he hadn't expected to see it to such an extent. He frowned as Zaf turned towards him.

"Adam."

"You look like crap."

"Thanks mate." Zaf smirked. "I feel like it. How did you find us? What is going on at home?"

"I haven't been there for almost a year. Faked my own death to find you."

"You did what?"

"You heard. Anyway, we stopped a bomb blowing the cenotaph up on November 11 and I used the explosion to cover my tracks. Wes knows I'm alive. Malcolm is in contact sporadically. Harry is still alive, Lucas North is back."

"Bloody hell, who swung that?" Zoe stated as she appeared in the doorway. Adam shrugged.

"I think there was finally a chance to get him home. I didn't get much time to talk to him."

"He was in Section B with me and Danny. Helen had such a crush on him but I don't think anything happened. He was married."

"Helen?"

"Before your time." Zoe sighed. "She died on an active op. Broke Tom's heart. Danny was in bits. It was not a good time." Zoe frowned. "No one deserves to die the way she did."

"We should get out of here." Adam began to take charge. "Where's Emma?"

"Here I am." The little girl smiled at him, now more confident that Adam was not going to shout at her. A small rag doll was clutched in one hand and the other gripped the material of Zoe's skirt.

"Adam's right. If Will gets back here." She bit her bottom lip. "He's been strange lately, almost as if he was hiding something."

"Like what?"

"Nightingale." Adam closed his eyes. "He mentioned something called Nightingale in his sleep once."

"Means nothing to me"

"No, but it may be enough to give your location away Zaf. We leave. Now."

#######################

Dolby glared at Ros as she sat at her desk. The bandages on her burned wrists and hands barely visible under her leather jacket but she knew he had seen them.

"Ros." Malcolm rested against Tariq's abandoned desk. "Are you well? Really?"

"Malcolm." She smiled slightly as she met her old friend's eye. "Yes, I am fine. I have painkillers and antibiotics."

"Please take them."

"I will." She sighed. "Do you think Lucas has a chance at this? Bringing Adam and Zaf home?"

"Honestly." Malcolm glanced towards the office where Harry and Dolby were having a rather heated debate and sighed. "Yes. I think so. Adam is an impeccable officer and I believe he has found Zaf and Zoe."

"I heard about her when I was at 6. Disgraced over some scandal, currently in Wandsworth?"

"Ah."

"Yeah, I thought there would be an 'ah'." She smiled. "I'm the last one to talk about disgrace after my own history."

"If Adam should return."

"If Adam really wanted a relationship with me he would have found a way to tell me what was going on. Instead he let me believe that I slowed him down and that led to his death. We're over, there is no going back."

"He did it for the greater good."

"I appreciate that." Ros nodded. "Both Jo and I would have given anything to have Zaf back but there are enough lies in my life without those who are supposed to be truthful holding out on me." She turned away as Malcolm nodded. He knew Adam had been right to end things with Ros, to him she was a replacement for Fiona but Ros deserved so much more. He just hoped she found it.

#################

Tariq threw his rucksack over his shoulder while Lucas retrieved his own bag. The heat beat down on him as he sheilded his eyes from the sun.

"Welcome to Chile. Hotter than Hell itself." A rotund American announced. Lucas smirked, for the first time missing the ice of the Russian summer.

"Yeah." Lucas smiled. "You on holiday?"

"Vacation? No, business trip. You?"

"Looking up old friends." Lucas fell into easy conversation. "Actually my sister."

"Yeah, his sister has been missing a while. She has a small child with her." Tariq lied just as fluently.

"Oh Lord. You must be so worried."

"My parents are making themselves ill. I just want to know they're ok. You know?"

"What's her name? You have picture?"

Lucas dug in his bag and pulled out an old photo of Zoe with Danny and Tom at a Section B function. He remembered taking the photo on Tom's battered old camera and smiled.

"Pretty girl."

"Zoe." He sighed "Zoe North."

"English?"

"Yeah."

"There's a few ex pats in town. Can't say I ever saw her but you may want to check out Las Vistas."

"We will, thanks."

"Oh what do I say if I run into her?"

"Our parents are worried." Lucas lied freely. "Tell her Harry and Ruth want her home."

####################

Ruth narrowed her eyes as Dolby marched past her desk. The tall, thin man grated on her nerves. Malcolm shook his head.

"Don't let him get to you."

"I know." Ruth bit her lip as Harry approached. "What happened?"

"He is an arrogant, self aborbed, idiotic." Harry pinced the bridge of his nose. "We had a frank and open exchange of views."

"Anything in the office left unbroken?" Ros asked innocently as Harry shot her a look.

"You are not yet cleared for duty."

"Bite me."

"Ros!" Ruth smirked as Harry turned a shade of red she hadn't seen on him before.

"Is Dolby shutting us down?" Ruth asked.

"No. He has no evidence and there is no one to replace us. The so called War on Terror needs antiterrorist personell. And thats what we are."

Ruth sighed with relief as she glanced at the Pods. "I still don't like him."

"One thing we agree on." Ros smiled slightly before shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ah." Malcolm tapped a few keys. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Harry turned to face his old friend. "Please tell me something uplifting."

"Well." Malcolm sighed. "I think Lucas has found them."

###################

A/N More soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Hide and Seek**

Ruth watched as Harry smiled slightly. He had always known if anyone could find Adam Carter and the others Lucas North was the man to do it. He saw the small smile creep across Ros' face as Ruth spoke. Malcolm sipped his tea before turning to the group.

"Tariq managed to get an email to me. They were getting a bus from Santiago." He watched as Harry nodded. "It seems they had a lead on where Adam and Zoe may be. No news of Zaf as yet but you know him and Adam."

"Always together." Ruth smiled. "You don't often get one without the other."

"True." Ros shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her back burned when she stayed in one place for long enough. "Dolby going to bother us anymore?"

"Probably." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Not about this. As far as he is concerned Lucas is visiting his father and other family members to recuperate. Apparently he has a brother who is married to a vicar in the countryside. So if Dolby asks he is staying there."

"Will the brother go along with the story?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh yes. I spoke to him when Lucas left. He is just as astute as Lucas."

"What about Tariq?"

"As the boy said himself, he's visiting cousins and family in Karachi. He has enough leave to make it plausable and before you ask I spoke to Masood also, he's happy to cover for the boy."

"His Dad knows what he does?"

"In a roundabout way." Harry sighed. "Dolby isn't going to probe into their whereabouts too deeply. He's still reeling from Ruth's sudden resurrection."

"Oh." Ruth blushed slightly. "Well, I."

"So when are you likely to hear from Adam again?" Ros addressed Malcolm. The older man shrugged his shoulders.

"In the past it was always a Tuesday. Then we lost contact, so honestly I am not sure."

"Can we contact him?" Ruth seemed to remember the possibility that they could contact Adam rather than wait for him to get in touch.

###############################################

"Emma." Zoe knelt down to her level. "I need you to be very brave for me."

"Ok." Emma nodded seriously. "I'm a big girl."

"I know." Zoe smiled. "But we are going away. A long way away."

"Is Adam coming?"

"Yes." Zoe smiled.

"I like Adam." Emma decided. "What about Zaf?"

"He's coming too." Zoe tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind Emma's ear.

"Oh good." Emma beamed. She genuinely liked Zaf. He always made her laugh and was nice to her mum. "What about Daddy?"

"No, he's not coming. We wont see him again."

"Ok."

"Emma, this is a big deal. Daddy and I wont be married anymore. You'll live with me in England."

"So there'll be no one to shout and scare us. No one to make you cry." Emma touched her mother's face as Zoe closed her eyes.

"No my darling."

"So, let's go." She took Zoe's hand and led her to where Adam and Zaf were talking.

"We need to go." Zoe stated. "If Will gets back and we're still here."

"Come on then." Adam smiled reassuringly.

##########################

Lucas did not enjoy the South American sunshine. He had never really been one for hotter climbs and eight years in Russia had only gone on to reinforce that. He threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the bus depot with Tariq close behind.

"What was that about?"

"We need to know if Zoe is still here. If she is there is a fair chance Zaf is here too. From what Ruth told me the Redbacks did a nice little line in selling ex spooks on to other groups. At the time Zaf was taken I can imagine an AQ group or something similar would pay good money for his information."

"The thought of it makes me feel sick." Tariq frowned. The sun reflecting off his sunglasses. Lucas nodded. It seemed that the baby of the team was finally beginning to grow up. "How do you survive something like that?"

"Usually you don't." Lucas stated grimly. His mind began to wander back to London. He desperately wanted to talk to Ros but knew there was no way she would be in any fit state to talk to him. He made a mental note to email Ruth and ask her for any news. He simply had to know if his best friend was healing or if she had taken a turn for the worse. Part of him felt incredibly guilty for not being in London at her bedside.

"Lucas?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly exhausted by the enormity of the situation he was in. "Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Either I am going mad."

"Probable."

"Or that is that Adam Carter holding a little girl's hand?"

"Ok, so you're not going mad." Lucas smiled before making his way over to the blonde spook. He had a feeling it was time they got out of Chile and headed home.

##############################################

A/N maybe two or three chapters left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer see previous**

**The Road to Home**

The bus to Santiago was as hot as Hell. The glass windows and the combined body heat of the occupants made the journey towards the border nauseating for all involved. Zaf glanced across at Emma, amazed at how the young girl had taken everything that had happened in her stride. The child sat next to Zoe with one arm curled protectively around her favourite rag doll, Frizzy. He turned his attention back to Adam and Lucas, amazed at the turn of events.

"Ros never gave up on me?"

"Never." Adam smiled slightly. "You know our Ros. Once her mind is made up." Lucas smiled slightly as he thought of the slim blonde woman who was probably the best friend he had ever had. He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously as he thought of the taser she had used on him. While not what you would expect from a best friend it had stopped him making a fool of himself. For that, at least he was grateful. Zaf smiled again; the only physical remnants of his ordeal at the hands of the Redbacks.

"And Ruth is back."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled.

"Alive and well. Or she was when we left London." Tariq chipped in.

"I still can't believe Jo has gone."

"Neither can any of us. "Lucas looked away for a moment. "Don't blame Ros. It wasn't her fault. There was a seige and Jo walked in with no weapon and no protective body armour. Walked straight in front of Ros' line of fire. Ros really believed Jo was wearing her vest. Even the coroner stated the death was by misadventure."

"Suicide by cop." Adam closed his eyes. The hushed tones of the adults had allowed Emma to fall asleep against her mother's shoulder. "Bloody Hell, Jo." A wave of guilt washed over him.

"She broke protocol. Left her body armour and her gun outside. She knew what she was doing."

"I knew she was in a bad way." Adam sighed heavily as he remembered the bubbly journalist he had recruited so long ago. The Jo that had stumbled into their lives was nothing like the angry and broken woman he had watched begin to self distruct. "I knew Bosccard had done more than physical damage."

"Boscard?" Zaf felt sick as his blood seemed to run cold. "Oh God."

"The poor girl." Zoe bit her lip as she watched her friends knowing that they had each cared about the dead girl in their own way.

#######################

Malcolm marched across the Grid to where Ruth was sat staring at her computer screen. "Email from Tariq."

"Well?" Ros turned to face them.

"It seems they have made contact. Tariq says the wanderers are to return."

"Oh thank God." Ruth let out a breath she hadn't been sure she was holding. "It seems he and Lucas made contact with Zoe and the others at around 4 am UK time. They are headed for the border." He handed Ros a copy of the email.

"Well, well Lucas North." She sighed. "It seems you've done it again."

"What?"

"Bringing them home. He went to Moscow for Sugarhorse."

"Don't remind me." Harry stated as he approached them. "It is not a period I wish to remember."

Ros and Malcolm exchanged looks, both remembering the confusion and terror when Harry had been arrested and then abducted after Connie had sacrificed herself.

"My point is that boy could find a needle in a haystack." Harry tilted his head as he conceded her point. Ruth smiled slightly for the first time seeing that there may be more to Ros and Lucas' relationship and not merely friendship.

###########################

Harry stared out over the city as the darkness began to approach. He still couldn't quite believe Tariq and Lucas had pulled it off, that in a matter of hours he would be talking to officers he long thought lost. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to think of what time away from Section D would have done to them. Would Zoe be as hard and cynical as Tom had been? Did she know about Danny? Would Zaf remain the same cheeky, highly intelligent but relaxed young man that had flirted with anything vaguely female? He shook his head. Zaf's time with the Redbacks was something every spook dreaded. He opened his eyes and rested his hands on the railings around the roof's edge as he heard a distinctly feminine voice call his name.

"Harry?" She stepped a little closer.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Ruth rested a hand on his arm as she looked up at him. He smiled slightly and nodded once. Ruth was another mystery he had yet to fathom.

"I'm a tired old man."

"We are all tired." Ruth stared up at him and held her breath. This was one of the few truly unguarded moments that the real Harry could be seen through rather that a consummate spook. "And you are not old."

"I am no spring chicken." He tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as the wind blew her hair over her face. She blushed slightly at the contact. He was so unbelievably close. A breath away from her. She felt her heart rate reach dangerous levels as her body reacted to his presence.

"I'd prefer the term mature."

"Like cheese."

"Or fine wine." Ruth found her fingers trace the stubble on his chin. Harry closed his eyes at the contact. Another breath and they would be kissing. His hand found her waist as he closed the gap. The roof door slammed open to reveal a flustered looking Malcolm.

"Yes, Malcolm." Harry sighed as he stepped back slightly from Ruth. His eyes never left her face as she blushed a shade of red he was sure wasn't really humanly possible.

"Tariq has emailed."

"That boy manages to make his presence felt at the most inopportune moments." Harry smiled at Ruth. She smirked slightly before turning to Malcolm.

"He does. What is it?"

"They've made the border. All of them will be on a flight to Gatwick in five hours time."

Ruth shook her head and allowed Harry to hug her to his side. Malcolm smiled broadly before making his excuses and returning to the Grid. Ruth wrapped her arms around Harry as he kissed her hair, still not exactly sure what was going on between them.

"They're coming home, Ruth. They're coming home."

############

A/N More soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Home**

Ruth closed her eyes, exhausted from keeping even more secrets than usual. She knew Harry was in his office while Malcolm had railroaded a still unwell Ros into getting something to eat. Sighing heavily she opened her eyes when she realised she wasn't alone.

"Harry."

"You should go home. Get some sleep." He rested his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her neck and shoulders. Ruth groaned slightly.

"Harry." She paused. "I have spent the last month worried sick that Nightingale would come back to haunt us. Worried that Ros and Lucas were hurt, that Tariq and Lucas would get injured in South America and we would lose contact with them. That Dolby would work out what was going on and kick you out. That Ros would collapse, we all know she should have stayed in hospital."

"You really are a worrier." Harry stilled his hands. "And they are all nearly home."

"I can't believe Adam, Zaf and Zoe will be here in a matter of hours." She turned to face him. "In two hours we can be at Gatwick to see them arrive."

"Yeah." Harry sat down in Lucas' abandoned chair. "I already spoke with Eleanor, she knows Adam is still alive but I thought she deserved to know he is on the way home."

"Tell me Wes hasn't been grieving for his father for all this time?" Ruth held his gaze. Harry took a deep breath. "Harry." He knew she had lost her own father at a similar age.

"The day after the explosion I went to his school. There was a rugby match that Adam had supposed to attend. When I got there hardly any parents were around. It was freezing. Of course Wes spotted me immediately. I've known him since he was born but that conversation was the hardest I have ever had in my life."

"You told him Adam was dead." Ruth felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"No." Harry covered her hand with his own. "No, he came up to me and knew something was wrong."

"His parents are spies and his gran has been a sleeper agent all of Adam's life. How could he not know something was wrong?" Harry smiled as he conceded Ruth's point. Fiona and Adam had been consummate spooks. He prayed Adam still was.

"I told him Adam was sorry he couldn't attend the match. That he really wanted to be there but he couldn't." Harry paused as he remembered the young boy's face as he had listened to him. "I told him Adam had gone to help a friend but it was dangerous. It was so dangerous that no one must know what happened so we were all pretending that he had died in a terrible accident."

"How did Wes take it?"

"He was angry. But then I told him Adam would come home. As soon as he found Zaf. Wes loved Zaf and once he knew Adam was trying to help his best friend he calmed down a little. I promised I would let him and his Gran know the moment I knew he was coming home. I've kept in touch, he is my godson." Harry paused "So when I got Tariq's email I went to see Eleanor."

Ruth turned her hand over so she could link her fingers with his. She smiled slightly when she heard the Pods whoosh open. "One day." She smiled as he nodded once, lost in her eyes for a moment. Ros raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her but stayed quiet. She had more important things on her mind than the state of Harry and Ruth's non relationship.

"Malcolm wants to know should we meet them at Gatwick?" Ros limped slightly as she made her way down to the workstations.

"No, we're not supposed to know they are alive, let alone back in the UK. We wait here. Lucas knows to bring them home." Ros nodded as she slipped into her chair, wincing as her body protested at the movement.

"They'll be here."

"And when they are I'd like you to remain Section Chief." Harry watched as Ruth smiled. Ros' face remained impassive. "Even if Adam chooses to return."

"Ok." Ros quirked her lip into a slight smile. She knew Adam would be furious that she had even been made Section Chief in his absence, she knew he'd hate the fact she was to retain the title. Ruth glanced at the clock and began to wonder what would happen when her friends returned home.

"One thing." Malcolm stated as he handed Ros a mug of coffee. "How do we tell Dolby that two dead officers, one disgraced spook and two that are supposed to be on leave are back?"

"Oh bugger Dolby." Ruth ran a hand over her face. Harry smiled slightly.

"Rather not." Harry stated as Ros smirked. She looked exhausted but as Harry observed her he had no doubt she wouldn't rest until those responsible for her injuries were accounted for or until her friends were home.

##############

"Ros is Section Chief?" Zaf smiled. "Nice one. She deserve it."

"Yeah." Adam closed his eyes as he tried to imagine what type of boss Ros would be. He knew there was very little chance of Harry returning him to his former position. He had only ever been there to help with the Tom problem. He smirked slightly remembering how Ruth constantly got his name wrong and how Danny resented his very presence. It had taken him a while to settle in but now he knew there was no way he would want to work anywhere else. "She deserves it."

"You mean that?" Lucas asked.

"She worked for it. Harry obviously feels she can do the job. First time a woman has been Section Chief in anti-terrorism."

"He does and she can. Best Section Chief I've ever worked under. Sorry, no offence." He winced as he realised what he had said. Adam smiled.

"None taken. How is she? Ros?"

"Ros is." Lucas paused trying to find a way to describe the woman he counted as his best friend. "Ros."

"That about sums her up." Zaf laughed before falling silent again. He glanced at Zoe who was running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Ros Myers from 6? Ball breaker, from what we heard in my day."

"Yeah." Adam smirked, remembering the Ros Myers that had been forced to join Section D and hated every second of it.

"No." Lucas stated. "Ros cares. She just wants things done right. As Section Chief no one has more responsibility that her, other than Harry. It's why she sent me out of the building the day the hotel blew up. It is why she still hates herself about what happened to Jo and Ruth."

"Ok." Zoe smirked slightly. "You haven't changed. Still ready to defend people you care about." Tariq raised his eyebrows as Lucas looked away.

"We're friends."

"Ros has friends?" Adam asked, clearly unused to the concept. "Colleagues yes, but friends?"

"Yes. Friends." Lucas looked Adam directly in the eye.

"Nothing more?"

"Guys." Zaf watched as Lucas shook his head.

"Nothing more." Lucas sighed, knowing Adam and Ros had a past. One he didn't hope to be able to compete with, despite the feelings he found himself having for her.

##############

"Message from Tariq." Malcolm stated happily. Ros and Ruth glanced at each other before turning to listen to him. Harry was still pacing the floor of his office with his phone to his ear. From what Ruth could make out the conversation was not going well.

"Another email?"

"No Ros." Malcolm pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. "A text message."

"They're in the UK." Ruth suddenly felt a rush of energy. She had been about to fall asleep at her desk until Malcolm had spoke.

"Yes."

"Thank God." Ruth smiled and turned to catch Harry's eye through the glass.

"What is it?" Ros was almost afraid to ask.

"Put the kettle on, we'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Cheeky sod." Ros smiled before turning and heading out of the Grid. Adam would be in front of her for the first time since the day he had blown himself up. Or the day they had believed that to have happened she corrected herself and for the first time since she had taken over his job she had no idea what to do.

##########################

A/N More soon x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**On Home Ground.**

The Grid was almost silent as Harry returned from yet another meeting at Whitehall. He nodded towards Ruth who was sat staring at her computer screen. She looked up and smiled slightly, relieved he was back from his meeting with the Home Secretary's stand in.

"How was it?"

"I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I'll be glad to have Andrew Lawrence back in post. That woman really is insufferable. Has no idea about Nightingale or the work we do here."

"She was parachuted into post in a bit of a hurry." Ruth held his gaze.

"Maybe, but even so she should have done her research." Harry sighed. "Any news?"

"Not since Tariq's last text." Malcolm stated. "They should be landing in London in the next hour or so."

Ros glanced at the clock, for once unsure of what would happen when the others arrived. Ruth glanced at the Section Chief before heading towards the kitchen hoping that the others would arrive safely.

###################

"As far as the Home Secretary and Prime Minister are concerned Zoe Reynolds, Adam Carter and Zafar Younis are returning to the UK from a black op." Harry lent against Lucas' abandoned desks. "Lucas and Tariq's reasons for not being here stay the same."

"And the nature of these black ops?" Ros folded her arms, unaware that the Pod doors opened behind them. Malcolm turned to see Tariq almost fall down the few steps in exhaustion.

"Tariq!" Ruth was on her feet in seconds. The baby of the team smiled as she enveloped him in a hug. "You ok?"

"Hi." He blushed as she released him. Lucas pulled her into his arms the second she released Tariq.

"Ruth."

"Hi."

"Well? Have I missed anything? Did you take my advice?" He whispered in her ear as she blushed and nodded. "Good, I told you to be brave." He kissed her cheek much to Harry's chagrin. Ros' eyes fell on the little girl holding Zoe's hand. The little brunette looked a little amazed at what was going on. Malcolm leant down to her level.

"Hello. Are you Emma?" The little girl nodded as Zoe smiled gratefully. "I'm Malcolm. I hope I'm one of your Mum's friends. This is where she works."

"Ok." Emma smiled as she looked up to see Zoe nod. Malcolm smiled before getting to his feet and smiling at the younger woman.

"You look well."

"Malcolm." Zoe sighed before launching herself into his arms. Harry smiled as he saw his old friend become flustered. The older man was not used to displays of affection and was clearly amazed by Zoe's actions. Ruth shook her head before leaning against Tariq's desk, her arm almost touching Harry. Lucas sat in his chair and watched, glad that Ruth seemed to have taken his advice. His attention turned to Ros who seemed desperate to get away from her former partner. Adam said his hellos to the rest of the team, carefully avoiding Ros' eye. Lucas couldn't help but notice the tension between the couple. Zaf however seemed to ignore it completely as he began to tease Ros. It seemed that the time and distance between the two friends slipped away. It was only when Ros headed towards the small kitchenette that she was able to think. Dragging the mugs out of the cupboard above the sink she froze as she saw the bright pink mug with 'Born to Shop!' written across it.

"Not your fault." She turned to see Zaf staring at her. "Lucas told me what happened to Jo."

"Right." Ros turned away as the kettle began to boil.

"I wish I had been here."

"Yeah, well." Ros paused, unable to think of a suitable retort she fell silent.

"Lucas told me about the siege and the Bendorff Group. You could have been killed too."

"I wish I had been." Ros fell silent as Zaf shook his head. "If that hadn't killed me then the hotel bomb should have."

"No." Zaf's voice was uncharacteristically sharp. "No you don't wish that. Why make Jo's sacrifice a joke? She couldn't go on after what happened. Adam is in there blaming himself. I'm wishing I had never taken that assignment and now you are blaming yourself. Just accept Jo Portman knew her own mind. She chose to walk in there with no gun and no body armour."

"She had no way of knowing I would pull the trigger. Not until the last minute." Ros stared at her empty mug.

"No." Zaf agreed. "But she knew someone would."

Ros closed her eyes, determined not to cry. Zaf rested a hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. Ros bit her bottom lip, determined not to cry. Zaf turned and left the office, knowing he had to leave Ros to her own devices if she was ever going to forgive herself for Jo's death.

#########################

Harry shook Adam's hand before leading him into the office. The Grid looked almost exactly the same as Adam remembered it. He glanced at Ruth's desk, amazed that the analyst was back.

"Ruth's looking well." Adam smiled.

"She is." Harry agreed. His eyes meeting Ruth's through the glass. Ruth smiled shyly before turning back to talk to Tariq and Zaf. He returned his attention to Adam, aware that Ros seemed to have disappeared from the Grid.

"Ros remains Section Chef." Harry stated. "I have spoken to Zoe and Zaf. They've both stated they intend to return to this section. Of course Personnell will have to agree to it and by the looks of Zaf he needs some time to recover from his injuries."

"Yes, he does. Have you informed our families?"

"That you are alive? Yes, Eleanor wished to keep your return under wraps as far as Wes was concerned. In case something went wrong."

"Fair enough." Adam agreed.

"I spoke with Zaf's mother and sister Claire earlier. They were kept informed of the investigation as soon as it became 'live'. Do you intend to return to us? Have you given it much thought?"

"Yeah. Senior Case Officer sounds ok." He smiled as Harry got to his feet and shook his hand.

"Good, I'm glad." Harry paused. "Adam, I know you and Ros have some, history." He paused. "But she is an outstanding Section Chief. One which has dedicated her life to this section. I want her to have the same respect from you that she has earned from the rest of the team."

"She has it."

"Good." Harry watched him, aware that Adam was the consummate spook. "If your past relationship comes between you and your ability to work with her."

"It won't." Adam broke in. "I'll talk to her, clear the air."

"You do that." Harry sighed as the younger man left the office. As happy as he was to see his friends and colleagues home he couldn't help but wonder what their return meant for Section D as a whole.

#########################

A/N Not sure about this chapter. More soon x


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine - apologies for the bad language in this chapter but Ros is not a happy lady!**

**Clearing the Air**

"Adam." Ros stared at the blonde spook, unable to believe that he was really there in front of her. The man she had missed for so long was there staring at her as if she was a stranger. The night air chilled her to the bone but she was determined to hold her ground.

"Ros."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Adam smiled. "Glad to be home. Harry says you're Section Chief."

"I am."

Adam nodded as she held his gaze. "So, it all crinkled out in the end."

"You told Malcolm." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Harry and Malcolm knew you were alive. Even Jo knew." Adam looked at his feet for a moment.

"The less people who knew I was still alive the safer I was. "

"Thanks Adam. Thanks very much." She turned and gripped the railings that surrounded the roof, barely resisting the urge to scream at the man behind her. Her knuckles turned white as she glared out over the city, everything about her radiated anger and frustration. Adam paused, used to Ros' temper but unsure how she would react. He stepped closer to her before deciding that she was best left to look out over the city she loved so much.

"What's going on with you and Lucas North?" Ros froze as she heard him. She forced the anger down and smirked to herself.

"None of your business."

"Ros." Adam's voice changed slightly, showing how unsure of the situation he was.

"I had to disappear. You know that. Yalta would have killed me if you and Harry hadn't intervened." Ros paused before turning to look at him. "You knew I was alive. You knew." She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. "And yet when the great Adam Carter goes into deep cover I am kept in the dark. You swore Malcolm to total secrecy, then Harry and made poor Wes a party to your lies. A child. Your child, Adam! And despite what you told me I came so far down the list you didn't even think of me."

"Mum didn't even know."

"Yes she did. Harry told Eleanor, the moment he knew. At least he wasn't cruel enough to make your son keep that secret when no one else in his family knew." Ros tugged her jacket sleeves down to cover the scars that covered her wrists.

"Ros." Adam's voice softened. She shook her head angrily.

"Did I ever really matter to you?"

"Ros." Adam repeated.

"Yet you stand there holier than thou questioning a friendship of mine. And what if I am shagging Lucas North? I doubt you waited for me. You left me. Twice. Which confirms what I always really knew." She turned to face over the city. Adam stared at her for a moment. He knew she was right. He hadn't given Ros a second thought when he had faked his death. He had barely given her a moment's consideration when he had been away - yet had spent hours wondering about Wes and his mother. He had dreamed of Fiona and barely remembered Ros. He sighed heavily waiting for her to say another word. When she didn't he closed his eyes and swore.

"Ros, I."

"Answer me this." Ros turned and looked at him. "If Fiona was still alive. If she'd been here instead of me would you have made sure she knew what you were planning?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad you're back." She stated cooly before stepping away from him towards the door. The Ice Queen mask was firmly back in place. "Things are different now."

"You and Lucas."

"No." Ros smiled sadly as she thought of her friend. "Not like you and I. Lucas at least has some respect for me. You were on the rebound from Fiona and I was just convenient. God knows why but at the time I was vulnerable. Not something I intend to be again. I do not repeat my mistakes, Adam."

"So? We were a mistake?" Adam narrowed his eyes. His pride had taken a severe hit but he knew that there was no way he could contradict her. She had been right all along. He had used her, but he reasoned maybe she had used him too. Ros pulled the door to the building open and turned to look at Adam once more.

"You tell me." She slipped into the staircase as Adam watched her go.

#########################

"Ros?" She turned as she heard her name mentioned. Ruth was heading towards her. "I have the intel you wanted on the original owners of the hotel." She handed Ros a sheet of A4 paper.

"This it?"

"It's a summary. I emailed the rest to you." Ruth looked as Ros sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She met Ruth's eye for a moment, aware that Ruth had seen behind the mask for a second. Ruth tilted her head and appraised the Section Chief. "When you were away, did you ever think of Harry?"

"Yes. At first constantly." Ruth sighed. "Then I forced myself not to. It was too painful to keep thinking about what I had left, who I had left."

"That was someone else affected by my stupidity." Ros narrowed her eyes.

"No, not your fault." Ruth stated firmly. "I would never have returned to work here if I thought it was."

"What about when you were with George?" Ros sensed she had hit a nerve when Ruth looked at the floor for a moment.

"I was in love with Harry." Her voice was low. "It seems everyone here knew so don't look so surprised. George was a mistake. I knew I would never see Harry again and at first I liked George. He was a widower, a doctor and seemed like a stable sort of man. But he knew I didn't love him, not head over heels, Jane Austin in love with him but then he didn't love me either. I suppose it was convenience for us both in a way. Are you sure you're ok? You and Adam?"

"I'm fine, thanks Ruth. And there is no me and Adam. I get the feeling there never really was." She watched as Ruth nodded. Seconds later the conversation was forgotten as Tariq and Malcolm began explaining their latest gadget while Zaf moaned about the coffee. Zoe laughed at something Lucas said as Harry watched the scene from his office doorway. He caught Ruth's eye, his gaze full of questions as he nodded towards Ros. Ruth smiled before heading towards his office.

"I think she's ok." She looked back to where Lucas was trying to persuade Ros to eat a chocolate donut. Adam skulked back in and watched the scene before joining in.

"Yes?" Harry stepped impossibly close to Ruth, she could smell his aftershave. His hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"Yes. And you made the right choice. She is the best Section Chief we've ever had."

"They're home." Harry breathed, unable to articulate how he valued Ruth's opinion on the matter. "Things are going to change."

"Yes." Ruth smiled as she turned to face him. "Maybe change can be good?" She turned and walked over to where Tariq was sat, laughing as his new gadget squealed in front of him. Harry smiled before turning back to his desk to answer a ringing phone. Maybe, just maybe Ruth was right and they would all be ok.

################################

A/N I'm thinking one more chapter and maybe an epilogue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Back to Reality**

"Yes, Home Secretary." Harry paced his office as Ruth rested her head against the doorway of his office. The Grid was in darkness as she stood silouted by the light from his desk.

"Everything alright?" She looked up as Harry placed the phone back on his desk.

"That woman is an imbecile." Harry glared at the desk before turning to face Ruth. "Apart from that, yes."

"Zoe and Lucas are going out to dinner tonight." She stated. "I get the feeling Lucas wasn't really that keen to go but didn't want to disappoint her."

"Sounds like Lucas." Harry smiled slightly. "I am the last one that should be commenting on workplace relationships." Ruth rolled her eyes before walking towards him.

"She asked me to babysit Emma."

"Oh." Harry looked mildly disappointed. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. Well, aslong as World War 3 hasn't broken out and Nightingale stay away."

"God, I hope they do. That hotel bomb was designed to have an effect on events the other side of the world. They were using the UK as a catalyst. Using London when they knew the rest of the world would be watching."

"I know." Ruth stepped a little nearer to him. "I know and even if they do try anything we will stop them."

"How? They nearly killed Ros and Lucas. That paralytic Andrew Lawrence and the Indian minister were given could have had dire consequences."

"I know." Ruth stepped nearer to him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But things are different now."

"Ruth."

"Adam, Zaf and Zoe are back. We've never had a full compliment of staff, you know that. We could still do with four or five more people."

"That Section Chief from K wants to transfer." Harry sighed.

"Erin Watts?"

"Ros would have a heart attack." Harry smirked. "But yes, you are right. We've more personnel than ever. We just need Occupational Health to clear the three of them, never mind Ros and Lucas."

"Ros and Lucas." Ruth smiled as Harry took her hand.

"Will be fine. You know that." Ruth nodded at his words. "Are you ready?"

"Well, there is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Seeing as you have young Emma's company for the night." He let her hand go before retrieving his jacket. "And I did promise you dinner."

"Yes you did." Ruth smiled happily as she stepped out of the office with Harry close behind her.

##########################

Ros stared at the kettle, waiting for it to boil. Her bare arms caught her attention and she glared at the puckered skin and raised red scar that ran along her left arm up to her shoulder. She shook her head, ignoring the pain when she moved her hand to reach the mug a few inches away from the kettle. Swearing under her breath she resisted the urge to throw the mug at the wall. Instead she poured the coffee into it and closed her eyes. She was still the Section Chief of Section D. She was still the same person she had been before the bomb - as far as anyone else was concerned. She picked up her mug and wandered into the living room relieved that Malcolm had asked her to stay with him when she had left hospital. She knew she was still not well enough to be at home; having the rest of the world knowing that was another matter.

#################

"Wes." Adam laughed as the young boy yelled at the television screen. The football game he had been talking about for weeks was not going well. His team were loosing 2 nil.

"What? My school team could play better!"

"I still can't believe you support Blackpool."

"You buggered off and left me with Grandma! She lives in Blackpool now, so it's my local team."

"Well, it should be Cardiff. You know Grandma was born in Wales." He handed him a can of pop.

"Yeah." The eleven year old nodded. "But I still don't support the Bluebirds."

"Leave him, Adam." Eleanor laughed as she walked back into the living room. "When it comes to football, he's just like you at that age."

Adam ruffled Wes' hair as the younger Carter man winced and pulled a face. Eleanor rolled her eyes before picking up a book and ignoring the football.

##############################

Zaf pulled his parker jacket closer to him as the night air chilled him to the bone. He had never been so nervous in his life. He stared at the front door a few feet away and wondered what would happenn when he finally found the courage to take a few more steps. He ran a hand over his face knowing Zoe and Adam had done the same. Zoe's family had welcomed her and Emma with open arms whereas Wes had been unsure at first but was slowly rebuilding his relationship with Adam. For a second he was about to turn and walk away. It was too much, it was difficult enough knowing his parents and siblings had believed he had been murdered. That they had found out he didn't work for the Department of the Environment. He knew how much his Mum hated lies. Sighing he stepped back just as the porch light clicked on. The door opened as Zaf brushed the tears away from his eyes.

"Son." He sniffed as his mother took a few steps towards him.

"Mum. Dad." He looked at the older Asian man stood behind the petite blonde.

"Welcome home." Mrs Younis pulled him into her arms. "Welcome home."

########################

A/N I think that's all folks. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
